She's Ready
by sparksfly16
Summary: Based off a Tumblr prompt, "Please don't do that, not again." Felicity is ready to go out on her next mission after facing off against Slade, but a certain hooded archer is against it. Who will win and get their way? Olicity one-shot! Please review!


**Author's Note: **Wow, I haven't written on fanfiction in a l_ong,_ _long, long _time, but someone prompted me on Tumblr to write an Olicity one-shot and the glorious, metaphorical Seeker we writers call inspiration actually struck and low and behold, a one-shot was born!

**Tumblr Prompt: "Please don't do that, not again." (I did change the wording a bit, sorry!)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _one_ arrow, let alone, the show Arrow. Oh, well!

* * *

"Well what do you think?"

Felicity walked into the lair with a hesitant "ta-da," and twirled around once, clad in a skin-tight emerald green evening gown with matching accessories.

Tonight, she'd be going on her first mission since facing off against Slade and to say she was nervous would be the understatement of the century.

"How do I look?" she asked, tugging nervously at the tight material.

"Like Thea." Roy remarked with a small smirk before turning his attention back to beating the crap out of two training dummies.

Felicity sighed and turned her focus towards Diggle and Oliver.

"I'd lose the necklace," Diggle suggested. "Our mark is one paranoid guy–he may think it's a listening device."

"Gotcha." Felicity nodded and immediately removed the emerald-and-diamond encrusted necklace. "Oliver, any thoughts?"

Her boss remained silent, arms crossed stubbornly and eyes fixed in a wrath-filled glare.

"Oliver?" she tried again.

"Hey! Mr. Grumpy-Pants!" she leaned forward and snapped her fingers rapidly.

Oliver's glare moved its full force on her, and she was pleased with herself for not flinching.

"Well?" she questioned, knowing she was poking a very dangerous bear. "Anything to say? This was your idea after all. Well, sort of."

Oliver remained stoic. "You want my opinion? Well, here it is: I think you should take off that dress and get back to your computers. I don't want you out on this mission."

"Are you serious?" she replied. "We all agreed this was the best way to get our target. Well, not _all_ of us since you didn't, which is probably why I should have expected this…But still, I'm going and that's final. The only way you're getting me out of this dress is if you take it off me yourself–"Felicity stopped abruptly, horrified at what had just come out of her mouth. "Not that I've thought about you taking off my dress, unless, I don't know, I was bleeding or had a broken rib or something–"

"Felicity!" Oliver cut her rambling off with a sharp bark. "Is this supposed to be helping?"

Felicity ignored him and turned towards Diggle. "Diggle, could you get the car, please? I'm ready."

"You're not going, Felicity," Oliver growled with barely controlled rage. "Dig, don't listen to her."

Diggle stepped toward her boss. "She's ready, Oliver," he said quietly. "You have to trust her."

He turned and called for Roy, who was now clad in a custom-fit tux. "Let's go get the car, Speedy."

Roy shook his head, but didn't remark on the despised nickname as he followed Diggle out.

"Alright." Felicity walked over to her computers and hit a few buttons, "I programmed the computers so you'll be tapped into our comms at all times. Once I get the target out into the alley, I'll give you and Diggle the signal to come and start busting some knee caps–or elbows, I'm not exactly sure what's easier to bust."

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted softly, his words ringing loud in the silent room. "Please don't do this; not again. I almost lost you last time you went out on a mission, and I _need_ you to be safe. Please, just stay here."

"Oliver," Felicity shook her head and walked towards him slowly. "Nothing happened, remember? You got to me before it could. And anyways, I'm not the same girl. I've been training more, working to build my muscles. Which, of course, are nowhere near as developed as yours" –she gestured vaguely towards the taut muscles outlined beneath his gray t-shirt–"But I trust you…and Roy and Diggle. Plus, we have our comms and like I said, I like having you inside me." Felicity blushed and quickly backtracked. "And by you, I mean your voice. And by me, I mean–"

"Your ear, I remember." Oliver smiled amusedly, but it quickly gave way to his usual somber stare. "I just want you to be safe, Felicity. I trust you, but if anything goes wrong–if anything even feels slightly off–let me know through the comm. Do you understand?"

"But, I–"

"Felicity, asking for my help doesn't mean you're weak," Oliver remarked, already anticipating her protests.

Felicity smiled lightly. "'Be strong enough to stand alone, smart enough to know when you need help, and brave enough to ask for it,'" she quoted softly.

Her phone beeped with a new text and she glanced down to read it. "Diggle's waiting. I have to go." She shoved her phone back into her clutch and shot Oliver a nervous smile. "Wish me luck."

Oliver smiled and shook his head faintly. "You don't need it."

* * *

**A/N: **Review, please!


End file.
